Just Say You Won't Let Go
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: "Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute, I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest... I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know because I played it cool when I was scared of letting go." Annabeth fell in love with her best friend. She dreams of the day she can tell him. She dreams of the day he'll say he won't let go. ONESHOT!


**I was driving when I first heard this song. I almost cried. It was exactly what i wanted and was feeling. This story is a mixture of life and fiction. Pop the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur on in the background to set the mood. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Say You Won't Let Go**

* * *

The summer was over, every autumn leaf sinking along with her heart. Percy was leaving. Again.

When driving in the car alone one Thursday evening the lyrics got to her. The song was everything she was.

It was about him again. He was in her dreams, as she ran across the beach to him and jumped into his arms. Their hair whipped around their faces in the wind as they laughed. The evening light was just the right warm glow. And she placed her hands either side of his face and kissed him. Again and again. As he smiled against her lips, " **I won't let go**." He was hers.

She squeezed her eyes closed tight; a subconscious wish.

How do you tell someone you love them when they're just your friend?

How do you let them know they make you happy?

How do you let them know that you want to make them as happy as you can?

How do you say you don't want to let the feelings show?

* * *

It was a dark night and Annabeth knew the more drinks they had the closer she'd come to making a fatal slip up. The other part of her didn't care and was telling her the more drunk he was maybe he'd let her be more than a friend. She laughed into her drink. No matter how pretty she tried to make herself or how much she tried to make the little things count, he would never fall for her. She knew that, but tried anyway. She sat at the bar as he left for a moment, the girl over from her dropped her a knowing smile. It was written all over her face that she only needed him. But the girl's smile was pitying. She understood. Annabeth sighed again, her perfectly poised frame dropping and her best smile shrunk. It was tiring trying to hide it. It was tiring all her effort for a one day what if. However, she would do it all again if some day it turned out to be worth it.

 **I met you in the dark**

As he returned she felt the glow again and felt her body shiver as he brushed past her. He had lit a fire inside her that there was no distinguishing.

 **You lit me up**

She was back in those eyes again. It made her feel right, like she was right for him.

 **You made me feel as though**

 **I was enough**

Drink number god knows how many came, and she knew the room was blurred.

What she didn't know was whether it was blurred because he was the only thing in focus.

 **We drank too much**

She dragged his hand through the crowds and they danced until the small hours. As she handed the bar man another note, they took the drinks and tapped them together. They dedicated the cup to something she couldn't remember and took the shot. He was making her just as drunk in him.

 **We danced the night away**

When he walked her home later in the cold, the mixture of the alcohol and the tension in the air were making her sick. He held her hair back when her body tried to get rid of it all. Then he said something hilarious and she didn't mind so much.

 **I held your hair back when**

 **You were throwing up**

And when he smiled over his shoulder as he turned to leave, she felt the sinful butterflies focus her completely.

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder**

He was stood in front of her and she was stunned for a minute.

 **For a minute, I was stone cold sober**

She grabbed him with both arms and pulled him close. She rested her head on his chest, just under his chin. She was surrounded in the salty smell of him and his soft shirt.

 **I pulled you closer to my chest**

She heard herself whisper for him to stay.

 **And you asked me to stay over**

She felt his body shake in a small laugh, "I already told you, I think you should get some rest." He hugged her tight once more, then she felt his warmth leave.

 **I said, I already told ya**

 **I think that you should get some rest**

* * *

What used to make her knuckles white, now just made her feel inadequate. He'd been saving for the future so she planned small days out from home he could afford. That all changed when he flew off to another country for two weeks without her. When he came home she felt like there was a part of him she was missing. He'd grown away from her to his other friend. She always felt left out when they talked about it so she sat in silence unsure of where she stood. It changed after that holiday. She'd been there for him for two years but he kissed their best friend that night. When she found out she was torn between finding out every detail or going to sit in the corner. She felt panicked, shaky and out of control. What made her not suitable? What was wrong with her? When she confronted him about it they spiralled into an argument.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"It's not a big deal."_

 _"What happened Percy? When?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about this."_

 _"If it's not a big deal, why won't you tell me?"_

 _"Because I knew you'd act like this! You'd act like I've done something wrong! I haven't."_

She knew she loved him.

 **I knew I loved you then**

She knew she couldn't be angry at him, or he'd know. She took a deep breath and pushed it all down again. He would never know. She would be calm and collected. She would hide the fear.

 **But you'd never know**

 _"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I would've just acted like I usually do, excited, and want to know all the details about this new scandal."_

She knew that was the hollowest statement ever. She knew just why he didn't tell her. He knew it would offend her, even if he didn't have a clue why. She was just scared of losing the sacred trust between the friendship.

 **Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

Annabeth needed him, even if it was just as a friend.

 **I know I needed you**

She could feel them drifting, it was a suffocating feeling. She had no way of stopping the ship from sinking but continued to bail water, no matter how futile. She put back on her face that same old hidden smile. It shouldn't bother her after all.

 **But I never showed**

The evening was drawing in, and the film coming to a close. The curtains were closed and she safely tucked under his duvet. The blissful peace was soon to be shattered. She made yet another excuse to leave again, not feeling comfortable after that night.

Stood in the doorway, the icy air nipped at her finger tips. It lightly twisted her hair on her back. She breathed a thank you, knowing that the last thing she wanted to do was leave.

 **But I wanna stay with you**

Leaving was final, leaving was not coming back. Staying together, just tucked in bed for fifty years would've been perfect.

 **Until we're grey and old**

It was always perfect with Percy. He was perfect. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. A day dream flashed across her vision and she caught herself before she could peck his cheek. She wouldn't let him go no matter how far he went. All she wanted to hear was that he wouldn't let go either.

 **Just say you won't let go**

Just for him to say he won't let go.

 **Just say you won't let go**

* * *

She came to visit him in his new far away world once. The house was small, but felt like a home. She knew he was happy here. His sea green eyes had that light she always hoped one day would be for her. On the train to him she planned the whole weekend. She wanted to give him the biggest hug at the station, Hollywood style, although she never had the guts to. She'd surprise him with breakfast in bed and the coffee he swore was his blood.

 **I wake you up with some breakfast in bed**

 **I'll bring you coffee**

Turns out he needed her to leave before breakfast. It would've been a nice gesture. The daydream was just a daydream, and he wasn't going to kiss her on the top of her head like she'd imagined.

 **With a kiss on your head**

They weren't thirty-five, with two kids.

 **And I'll take the kids to school**

She wasn't dropping them off at school and waving goodbye from across the playground, after making sure they hadn't forgotten their lunch box of course.

 **Wave them goodbye**

There was always hope for her though. It was the one sentence he said to her during the fateful day. " _Maybe in a few years when I could be with you._ " She counted the years and thanked each star out the carriage window on her ride home.

 **And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

* * *

She was back to when he looked over his shoulder. That moment was it for her. When she first met him. It was never awkward. He was a teen attempting the real world with a jet black fringe she'd always been fond of. She was impressed with his intelligence and clear passion in his subjects. At the end of the lunch break, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled her. She knew he was someone special.

 **When you looked over your shoulder**

For a moment she forgot how long ago that was. How they'd grown, and how she wasn't so in awe of the new things the world held. She'd forgotten that she has now seen so many new sides of him. She'd been there to straighten his tie as he heads to collect his award. She's been there to show him some fashion sense when he tried to buy a leather jacket that he'd never wear. She'd been there to burn the dinner and resort to blue ice cream with him.

 **For a minute, I forget that I'm older**

* * *

Whenever she hears a slow song she knows how much she missed him on the evening of the ball. She curled her hair, slipped on heels and made her eyes shine bright. It presented the best version of herself even if he never came. But she wanted to dance with him right now in the rain.

 **I wanna dance with you right now, oh**

He looked as perfect as ever as he stood in faded jeans and a maroon jumper now soaked through.

 **And you look as beautiful as ever**

His smile was so genuine, despite the droplet falling off his nose, and it never ceased to make her wonder how he got better every time she saw him.

 **And I swear that everyday you'll get better**

Or wonder why he had this effect on her. It made her skin electric, her stomach clench, and her breath stop. He made her feel comfortable, he was someone she wanted to call home.

 **You make me feel this way somehow**

She knew it was a secret love she had for him. She hoped to one day tell him when the moment was right.

 **I'm so in love with you**

Even if she wasn't the girl he ended up falling for, she hoped the girl he chose knew she would be lucky.

 **And I hope you know**

His love would be priceless.

 **Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**

They'd come so far, and they'd grown so much.

 **We've come so far my dear**

 **Look how we've grown**

She scrunched up her eyes tight shut, and crossed every finger. She wanted to stay with him, forever.

 **And I wanna stay with you**

She'd dreamed of writing him a letter confessing and him promising not to open it until she'd gone. She'd questioned whether she'd have scolding angry tears running down her face as she screamed out the truth, after he meets a new girl.

It would be evening, his favourite time of day. She'd be in a dress she wore to impress some other guy. He'd be shouting at her for getting with the wrong man. He'd list everything wrong with him. He'd tell her she deserved more. He'd accuse her of trying to prove something.

" _Do you think it's easy seeing you with her?_ " She'd let it all go at once, her walls crumbling.

" _What do you mean? You said you liked her!"_

 _"She makes you happy Percy, and I want you to be happy."_ She'd catch the tears from her eyes and look quickly to the sky. _"I know he's the wrong guy. Don't you think I don't know that?"_

 _"Why are you doing this Annabeth?"_

 _"Because I never stopped loving you."_

He'd kiss her suddenly, and the sparks would explode. They'd look back fondly on that day when he could no longer read the paper and she would forget where she lefther keys. She'd tie his tie as he couldn't move his hands in that way and he'd hold her hand down the stairs to just let her know he was there. He'd still have his eyes though. They'd still make her fall in love all over again.

 **Until we're grey and old**

They'd promise to hold on. Together.

 **Just say you won't let go**

He'd gently say the words she always wanted to hear, I won't let go.

 **Just say you won't let go**

* * *

His bedroom always had a corner for shoes he never wore, and a special space in his drawers for ties. She'd quite like to pick him out a tie every day. And wake up to a hug from him. They'd have an extra fluffy duvet that she would only share when he complained… which wouldn't be often. They'd argue over the choice of Netflix and end up throwing pillows.

 **I wanna live with you**

 **Even when we're ghosts**

He was always there for her in a way no one else had ever been before.

 **Cause you were always there for me**

He knew when she needed someone.

 **When I needed you most**

He treated her with so much kindness. She wanted to treat him right and live with him forever.

 **I'm gonna love you till**

She didn't care how long or short that was, he was part of her. It would always be him until she physically couldn't anymore.

 **My lungs give out**

Until death do us part, she'd vow.

 **I promise till death we part**

 **Like in our vows**

She'd write it in a letter for him one day. She promised. She'd write down their story, and hope for the right ending.

 **So I wrote this song for you**

But she could imagine him with that look she loved, in a suit, staring at another bride. She'd have the same old smile she wore since she was young. She'd know her dream was over, and wish him the best. Everybody could see how much she wanted the fairy tale ending, with just the two of them.

 **Now everybody knows**

 **That it's just you and me**

She wanted to watch his hair grey and the gleam stay in his eye.

 **Until we're grey and old**

There was always hope.

 **Just say you won't let go**

He had moved away for now, but she never wanted to stop loving him.

 **Just say you won't let go**

She didn't want to let go.

 **Just say you won't let go**

Someday the words she'd always said would be theirs.

 **Oh, just say you won't let go**

They'd say they won't let go.

* * *

 **Read and review, thanks. Based on life and James Arthur's new song _Say You Won't Let Go_. It's definitely worth a listen.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bee x**


End file.
